


Drawings

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish's Hands, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Adam's friend Marianna needs help for class and gives Adam the perfect idea of a Christmas gift for Ronan. These things take time, though.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea pop into my head of drawings and I AM NOT AN ARTIST but I could picture it really well so I hope that that comes across. Also, the Halloween costume for Ronan was something that I read in another fic and loved and made a couple of minor edits to but it is NOT MINE and I cannot remember where I saw it so sorry :( (If I figure it out, I will definitely link the fic because it was worth reading)
> 
> Also, I definitely see Adam as part Native American and that is mildly relevant to a discussion they have.

“Hey, Adam!” One of his classmates, Marianna, ran up to him outside the cafeteria.

“Hey, Mar. What’s up?” They had been rapidly becoming friends during this first month of college.

“I actually have a weird favor or request to ask of you.” She twisted the ends of her ponytail in nervousness, but didn’t look away from.

“What’s that?” They both swiped their cards to gain access to the unlimited amount of mediocre food served on a college campus.

“Well, um, you know how I’m taking Drawing I?”

“Yeah.” They both piled up their plates with pasta and salads and fruit.

“I am struggling a bit with proportions. And my professor suggested I try my hand with a couple of different people as models, so that way I am not just trying to imagine how it would work at first. And, uh, I was hoping you could be one?”

“A model?”

“Yeah. Like, not a nude one or anything like that. I mean, we have students who do that for work for classes and stuff and honestly, it takes up a lot of time to model so I could pay you, but mostly I need to work on hands, profiles, that type of thing.” Marianna grabbed a couple of dessert items on their way to a booth.

A grin crossed Adam’s face. “How about, instead of payment in form of money, you do a couple of special drawings for me to give to my boyfriend for Christmas?”

“I told you, no nudes.” She poked Adam's nose with a French fry.

He laughed. “I’m not talking nudes. I’m talking… well, you made me think of it, really. He has a thing for my hands.”

“TMI!” She laughed. “Actually, that’s kind of sweet. And totally a deal! Though, I won’t start on those until after Thanksgiving so I have lots of practice and they can be good.”

Adam just smiled as he stuffed his face full of food. He could never figure out what to get Ronan for special events. What did you give a guy who could afford or dream anything he wanted? But this… this was something he couldn’t come up with on his own.

* * *

Being a model was harder than Adam expected. He had done a lot of difficult jobs, but nothing that prepared him for sitting in the same pose for about an hour without moving. Marianna would curse now and again when she was working, trying over and over again to get things right. During one session that focused on his profile, where he sat on a stool with his back straight and slightly angled, his phone went off with Ronan’s custom ringtone. And again. And again. He was feeling really bad about not answering it, especially since he’d been sitting in this pose for nearly an hour and a half, but he knew his friend needed him to do this.

When they finished up, Adam went over to return Ronan’s 13 phone call attempts. “What the actual fuck, Parrish?”

“I was busy, sorry.” He waved to Marianna before heading out the door. It was pretty late, nearly 11pm. He still had to do homework for the next day.

“Doing what? Isn’t this normally your homework hour?” Ronan sounded irritated.

“Normally but I was helping a friend. What’s going on in your world, Ro?” Adam tried to change the subject. He was trying to hide his modeling in general from him until Christmas. He shivered on his way back to his dorm, wishing he had brought a jacket. October was unpredictable with its weather.

“The usual. Opal’s being a brat and tending to the animals and finishing up harvesting everything that needs to be harvested.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It fucking is. You should be here to enjoy it.”

Adam sighed with a smile. Ronan wasn’t actually angry, there was a hint of teasing beneath his words. “I miss you, too. You could come up here and enjoy the fall with me. The leaves are changing and it’s pretty cool out.”

“Actually, I was thinking about that.” Adam was pretty surprised. “What would you think about a week long visit for Halloween? Opal will be staying at Fox Way during that to prep and participate in trick-or-treating. She’s super excited to not have to wear pants or shoes and they’re going to paint her face and add little horns to her hair.”

“Make sure they take a picture of that, it sounds adorable.” He unlocked his dorm room door and waved to his roommate. “I’d have to check to see if it’s okay but I would love it.”

“I was thinking of getting a hotel room, so we don’t bother your roommate. Or at least for part of the time.” Adam started to speak but was quickly interrupted. “And don’t give me that it’s too expensive bullshit.” Adam could only smile at how well Ronan knew him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll concede, if only because I want to see you that much sooner.” He could practically see Ronan’s victory smirk. “But, just warning you, my friends are determined to drag me out to a Halloween party so we might have to get costumes.”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll dream it up!” Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right now, I want to finish my homework and sleep. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Parrish.”

* * *

Marianna, Jessica, and Brad were sitting in the Hondayota, ready to go out for Jessica’s birthday dinner. Adam had no idea how he was talked into driving, but with only two days until Ronan came for a visit, he didn’t particularly care. Marianna, in the passenger seat, had an odd smile creeping across her face. “What is it, Mar?”

“You said your boyfriend likes to street race and all that crap, right?”

“Yeah. And?”

“And…” She waited for the others to climb out of the car. “What if we combine the two for one of his pictures? I draw your hands on the steering wheel? Use a little bit of artistry to make the speedometer way high.” She grinned in a way that reminded Adam entirely too much of Blue.

“You’re a freaking genius.” He kissed her cheek and climbed out of the car. The next day, he sat in the car in a shady spot for over an hour, hands on the wheel and a song in his heart.

* * *

Marianna, Jessica, Brad, Cooper, and Adam’s roommate Walker all sat in the lobby of the dorm, waiting for Adam’s boyfriend to arrive. They had been whispering for some time now, guessing what he would be like. Adam didn’t have many photos and Walker hadn’t arrived yet when Adam moved in.

“He’s a farmer. I am willing to bet he’s in jeans and a flannel.” Jessica scooped some pudding out of her pudding cup. “Maybe drives a pickup truck.”

“No, he used to street race, remember? He probably has something sleek and red and small for speed.” Cooper said his piece.

“Except he has that relative that is basically his daughter, right? So he has to have a practical vehicle for her.” Marianna was sensible and secretly knew a lot more about Ronan than the others, since they talked about him a lot while Adam modeled. She wasn’t going to sit out the conversation, but she also didn’t want to add to the speculations.

Brad jumped in. “Let’s just be real. No one knows what to expect. Like, what is Adam’s type? We’ve seen his ex-girlfriend – the tiny dark girl. But who’s to say that he’s anything like her?”

Jessica was thoughtful. “He’s Irish, right? So he’s probably super pale like me.” Jessica herself was of Scottish descent and was indescribably pale, especially compared to the caramel hue of Marianna or the coppery skin of Walker. “I wonder what color eyes he has. We know he has to be really hot for Adam to be into him. He ignores all the girls and guys that ask him out.”

Ronan and Adam had walked in on the tail end of Jessica’s musings, just in time to hear Adam’s name and the rest of the sentence. Ronan looked at her and then, Adam. Loud enough for all to hear, he asked Adam, “What all girls and guys asking you out? You never mentioned them to me, shitbrain.” He sounded pissed and jealous, but Adam recognized the playful undertone that was uniquely Ronan. He grinned.

“Hey guys! This is my boyfriend, Ronan. Ronan, these are my friends. Marianna is the one with the really long dark hair.” She gave him a wave. “She’s probably my closest friend of the group. That’s my roommate Walker,” Walker nodded in his direction. “Jessica is the pale one. Brad is the one that resembles Gansey a little too much. Cooper is the one that I work with at the garage.” They all acknowledged him in turn, taking in his appearance.

Jessica was entirely surprised, Brad the second most. Ronan was freshly shaven, face and head. He had on his ripped black jeans, bulky boots, a dark band t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He looked intimidating and haughty. They were all taken aback that sweet, goofy, nerdy Adam was with this guy. Jessica was the first to speak. “How the hell are you Catholic?”

Marianna smacked her arm. “It’s a religion, dummy. You don’t have to look a certain way to be a part of it.” Ronan rolled his eyes.

“I am Catholic. I go to Mass every Sunday with my brothers in a button down and slacks. Then as soon as I get home, I’m back into my usual clothing. I say my prayers and everything like a good boy.” Adam chuckled at the end of this and shook his head.

“I know the only reason you all are here in the dorm is to meet him, but I’m going to steal him away and enjoy a bit of time with my boyfriend whom I haven’t seen in ages.” Walker nodded in understanding. Brad and Cooper nudged each other. Marianna took the hint.

“Sounds good. We’ll see you two for dinner, right?”

“Right.” With that, Adam led Ronan down the hall to his small dorm room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Adam was kissing Ronan. He could feel Ronan smiling under their kiss. It had been a needy kiss, but not a hungry one. Not yet. He leaned his forehead against Ronan’s. “I really fucking missed you.” Ronan’s voice was husky and Adam felt shivers run over his body.

He kissed Ronan again. “Me too.” Ronan’s hands wandered over Adam’s shoulders and arms, gently feeling all the muscles that tightened and loosened under his touch.

“You’ve changed.” It was a fact, no real emotion behind it, just wonder.

Adam shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah… Brad and Cooper have me work out with them sometimes and I, you know, I eat more now.”

Ronan smiled at him. “You look good. You feel good. It’s just different. Not good or bad. Just different.” He kissed Adam’s neck. “Still you. Still perfect.” Ronan’s stubble gently grated Adam’s sensitive skin, sending all kinds of feelings deep into his stomach.

Their kissing and touching was growing more impatient. Clothes were quickly shed and Adam marveled at his boyfriend’s body. Still strong, with sharp edges. He let himself look him over, even as Ronan lay on his bed and tried to pull him down. He looked at his face, the wanting in his now stormy eyes and half smile on his face that begged to be kissed. He looked at the angles of his neck, which was colored red from being kissed and nipped. Ronan’s chest and arms, muscled and rippling when Adam touched them. The jutting bones that coupled with a spattering of hair pulled Adam’s eyes to the hard cock that Ronan wanted touched. “You’re fucking beautiful.” Adam’s words were breathy and adoring. Ronan’s breathing hitched. Adam caressed him. “I missed this.” He relearned every inch of Ronan’s body, turning him over to admire his back with light touches and kisses.

Ronan enjoyed this. He wanted Adam desperately, but loved feeling Adam become reacquainted with his body and loved feeling Adam’s calloused hands roam over his skin. Every time Adam kissed a new spot on his body, Ronan’s heart squeezed and goosebumps broke out. He only whispered in response to Adam’s comment. “Me too.”

When Adam was done worshiping his body, Ronan was ready and willing to do the same to him. But Adam had other things in mind. When Ronan rolled back over, Adam kissed him hard. This time, he could feel the hunger behind the kiss. Feel the desperation in Adam’s hands that slid down between their bodies and grasped his cock. Ronan groaned into Adam’s mouth. “Oh Fuck.” He could feel Adam’s dick against his thighs, quivering with each reaction Ronan gave. Before long, a cool breeze ran over Ronan’s chest and Adam’s breath was moving lower and lower until Ronan arched off the bed, gasping and panting Adam’s name.

He would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came, if Adam hadn’t soon followed. Their skin hummed with excitement and release. Adam quickly grabbed a towel to clean them off. Then, he climbed back into the bed and nestled his head against Ronan’s chest, feeling safer than ever wrapped in his arms. “I thought you were going to fuck me.” It was a teasing whisper but also hinted at longing.

Adam smiled against his boyfriend’s chest. “I thought about it. But I also thought I’d save that for later, after we’ve had a chance to catch up.” Adam didn’t want to admit how badly he just needed to be held. Ronan knew Adam too well and just pulled him tighter against him, stroking his hair and telling him about things at the Barns and asking him about his classes.

* * *

Dinner was a raucous affair. The cafeteria was always noisy, but Ronan drew attention. He wasn’t the standard for an Ivy League school. Many of Adam’s classmates were stunned to discover that he had a boyfriend and that the boyfriend was so different from him. Adam’s friends welcomed him right into the group with teasing and jokes. Mar would occasionally throw food at Adam or Ronan when they teased. On their way back to the dorm for Adam to grab some clothes for the hotel, Ronan was smiling with his arm tightly around Adam’s waist.

“I’m glad you found them. They’re good for you.” Adam glanced up at his boyfriend, searching for a semblance of sadness and finding none. “They’re no Gansey or Blue or,” Ronan paused and they both knew whom he was referring to. “But they’re good for you. They fucking care about you. You guys obviously get along great.”

“You were getting along, too.” Adam was really pleased by this. “Mr. Anti-social, playing friends.”

Ronan barked a laugh. “Dumbass, they’re your friends. I’m going to at least fucking try.”

Adam scoffed. “Please. Like you tried to play nice with me or Blue when Gansey befriended us?”

“Gansey’s not my damn boyfriend.”

“So you’re more possessive over your best friend than your boyfriend?” Adam smirked as they finished packing a few things for the night. Ronan just rolled his eyes. “You going to make us our costumes tonight?” Adam’s accent slipped a little and Ronan’s eyes darkened.

“If I sleep.” He slid his arms around Adam, pulling him in to kiss him. After a while, they had to pull away.

“Well, let’s go and see if we want to sleep or not.” Adam grinned and waved to his friends in the lobby on his way to Ronan’s car. The hotel wasn’t too far from campus and was far ritzier than Adam was comfortable with. Ronan just grinned at his exasperated look.

“C’mon Parrish!” He jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag. “I finally get a chance to spoil you and it’s too late for you to complain.”

“Too late for me to stop you. Not too late to complain.” Adam was muttering but Ronan heard him. Ronan just laughed again and clutched his hand, bringing him to the elevator, kissing him as the doors closed. Ronan led him to the end of the hall, and let them in the last room. It opened to a king sized bed with a hot tub in the corner of the room. Adam’s jaw dropped. “What the hell, Lynch?”

“It’s a fucking special occasion. I get to see your stupid face again. Plus,” he gestured to the hot tub, “we can’t exactly relax naked in the one downstairs, now can we?” He dropped Adam’s bag. “And I would really fucking like to get you naked and relaxed.”

Adam sighed and shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“You love it.”

“I love you. Not your ridiculous ideas.” As much as he protested, he was smiling as he took in the room. Ronan’s arms wrapped around him when he had wandered to the view out the window and kissed the back of his neck. “It’s so pretty from up here.”

“Mmmmmmm.” Ronan was kissing his neck and tugging on his ear with his lips. Adam’s knees were weakening and Ronan knew his actions were having the desired effects. He slid his hands under Adam’s shirt, admiring his defined muscles and all the ways his body had changed since starting college. His fingers grazed over the waistband of his pants and Adam’s breath hitched. “Fuck you feel good.” He nuzzled into Adam’s neck.

Adam turned and tugged Ronan’s shirt off, and let Ronan remove his. He may have seen him naked earlier, but it was still exciting to have his boyfriend back with him and feel him under his hands. Hands Ronan couldn’t take his eyes off of as they traced shapes on his chest and stomach, dipping close to his waistband and tauntingly slide away. “You like that, don’t you.” Ronan murmured his agreement and brought one hand to his lips, eyes closed.

Adam pulled him to the bed, and removed the rest of his clothes. Ronan sprung free, already hard from Adam’s proximity and touch. Ronan pulled him down over him, groaning with the contact. “Fuck Adam.” Adam was on his side now, sucking Ronan’s neck and teasing his cock with feathery touches before moving his hand to touch and squeeze and pinch other parts of his skin. His other hand was lightly scratching Ronan’s head, eliciting little moans. “Please Adam. Please.” Ronan was breathy and Adam laughed as he gripped Ronan’s cock hard.

“Is this what you want?” Adam leaned over him, kissing him while he started to move his hand up and down the shaft. He was using his other arm to keep him propped up.

Ronan’s hand slid to undo Adam’s pants. “More.” It was barely a murmur and Adam couldn’t hear it. It didn’t matter though, because Adam did as he had asked. Once he had Adam’s pants and boxers off, he quickly grabbed Adam’s ass and pulled him down so their cocks were rubbing together. Adam gasped at the contact and moaned against Ronan’s neck.

“Shit Ronan. Shit!” Ronan had taken them both into his hand, rubbing them up and down and sending all kinds of sensations through Adam.

“I want you, Adam.” Adam nodded. They briefly separated so that Ronan could grab lube and a condom. While Adam lubed up his finger, Ronan caressed him, eyes heavy lidded. Adam was a little nervous. They hadn’t done this in months and while he had played with himself, he wanted to make sure it felt okay for Ronan. Ronan gasped and nodded after a moment. Soon, he was begging Adam to enter him fully.

Adam looked down over his boyfriend’s body, stretched out and hard for him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He had rolled the condom down and lubed up, positioning himself above Ronan. He kissed him lightly, keeping his lips only a fraction away when he started to enter him. Moving slowly, he caught each of Ronan’s hisses in his mouth and kissed him all over his face with tiny kisses. “I love you. I,” he moaned. “I love you, Ronan.”

Ronan was moaning. “Fuck Adam. I, shit, I love you. So fucking much. Jesus Mary I love you.” They had found their rhythm and moved together, the air filling with their sounds. It didn’t take long until they had both come, the second time that day. Once they had cleaned up, Ronan ran a bath in the hot tub for them.

When they slipped in, Adam let out a contented sigh and leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I missed this.”

“I wasn’t aware that we had a hot tub to share at the Barns.”

Adam hit Ronan’s arm. “I was talking about being with you, dipshit.” Adam could feel any remaining tension slip away from him. “Thank you.”

“I know I’m great in bed, but you don’t have to thank me.” Ronan was smirking, something Adam sensed more than saw. He leaned into Adam’s good ear. “You’re welcome, though. You deserve it.”

They relaxed in the tub in the quiet, until Adam started yawning. At that, they got out to dry off and climb into bed. “We haven’t discussed costumes for Friday night yet.” It was Wednesday night, and Ronan knew Adam had to get up early for class.

“We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“I want to have an idea at least.”

“What if I pick them out and surprise you?” Adam scoffed. “Please, I know how to pick out a costume. You could be a cowboy!” Ronan was clearly teasing.

“Right, cuz that wouldn’t be weird with my heritage. Why don’t we just dress you up as a leprechaun then?”

“And then we’ll dress you as a warlock or witch.” The boys stared in each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to back down.

“You can go as a Scotsman.”

“Actually, I was thinking of maybe doing a raven.” Ronan admitted this. He and Blue had joked about it once and she had actually drawn some designs for it. Adam looked at him seriously now.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was just a thought. But it was going to be a group thing when Blue came up with the idea. Gansey was going to be Glendower, I would be the raven, you’d be his magician, and she’d be his attendant.” Ronan had a faraway look in his eye. “Noah was going to be his jester.”

“Let’s do that. Make me a magician and not a corny one.” Adam kissed him softly. “We may not have a king, but we have each other.”

“Okay, but I’m going to dream them tomorrow while you’re in class. I want to surprise you.” They cuddled together before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Mar showed up at Adam’s door around 6pm holding a lot of crap. “Hey, what’s up?”

“So your man asked me to bring you your costume and that he’ll see you at the party. He wants to surprise you.” Her eyes were glinting with mischief and Adam groaned. “Now, c’mon! I have to get ready, too. So I brought mine, too.”

Adam sighed and stepped into the bathroom. He was a bit surprised by his costume. He had tightly fitted… breeches? He was a little self-conscious when he saw how tight they were around his ass in the mirror. “Fucking hell, Ronan?” He shook his head and pulled on his soft cream top that contrasted the darker brown of the breeches. He had a long dark brown leather vest with detailed embroidery with matching boots. He added the belt which held colored vials and random pouches. Finally, he grabbed the cloak that went with it all. He was surprised at how the colors complemented his skin and hair.

He stepped out into the room, where Mar was almost finished getting ready. She was dressed as a fairy, but not the traditional fairy costumes that college girls wore – it was more of a complex earthen fairy. She had branchy and leafy wings and used a variety of earth toned ties to make the skirt of her dress. Her headpiece was made up of sunflowers and leaves. She grinned at him. “Looking sharp! Let’s do our make up and we’ll be ready to go.”

Adam glanced at the clock, it was after seven already. Then, he processed what she said. “Our makeup?”

“Yep! Not Ronan requested but I thought it would be nice. Trust me.” Adam sighed and followed her to the bathroom. She did her own first, adding freckles and shimmery highlights to her face. Then, she turned to him. “Okay, so really my goal is to accentuate your eyes. They’ll be contrasting with the tones of your costume. So, first I’ll add some shimmer below your eyes, and then we’ll do some under the eye eyeliner in a deep brown and then some mascara… and bam!” She pointed to the mirror and Adam was surprised at how much brighter his eyes looked. He hadn’t shaved that day so he was a little scruffy. “Ronan is going to love this.” She grinned.

They headed to the party on the far end of campus and Adam was glad Ronan included the cloak, which he shared with his friend. The party was partially indoors, partially outdoors and it was already getting dark out. They stepped into the lit courtyard with loud music. Marianna slipped away to find Jessica, who was supposed to be a water fairy. Adam wandered over to the area full of drinks and found a can of Coke. He wondered where Ronan was, knowing it was far more likely for him to find Adam than the other way around.

Several girls and a few guys came up to get drinks and were hitting on him. Some of the tipsy girls were more clingy than the others but Adam managed to shake them. Then, he heard a collective gasp from near the entry to the house. Marianna and Jessica came running over. “You have GOT to see this!” They pulled him towards the crowd, which was parting to let someone through. “It’s like a cult following! He’s commanding the room!”

Adam looked to see what, or who, everyone was looking at. His breath was stolen. He knew it was Ronan. He swore under his breath in admiration and mentally noted to thank Blue later. Jessica looked at him. “What?”

“That’s… that’s…” He was speechless. Ronan moved through the courtyard like a god. He was wearing tight leather pants and boots. He was not wearing a shirt, his tattoo on full display with a winged masquerade masque over his face. His pale skin deeply contrasted the dark in the lights of the party. He caught Adam’s eye and revealed his most dangerous smile before heading straight towards him. Like before, the crowd parted and even Adam’s friends stepped back when he approached. Ronan didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms around him with a kiss.

“Holy shit.” Ronan whispered into Adam’s ear. “You look fucking amazing.”

Adam gulped, his heart racing. “You’re like a fucking god.” Ronan flashed his dangerous smile again. Marianna and Jessica caught on and headed towards them, while the crowd continued to gape at the two of them.

“How about you go get us drinks, Ronan?” Marianna was smiling at him sweetly. “I’ll take whatever and Jessica would like a cider.” Ronan nodded and headed towards the drinks while the girls pulled Adam towards a corner. “What the fuck! I mean, dude, your boyfriend’s hot but…”

“But he is looking damn delicious! Did you see the way people were looking at him?” Jessica finished what Mar had started. Adam just nodded. “You are damn lucky.”

“Sure am.” He had finally got his words back but soon his heart pounded for another reason. “I think I need to go make sure that people know that. Those damn girls all flocking to him.” He grumbled and headed towards his boyfriend, who was ignoring and cursing at the people begging for his attention.

As the night progressed, their group of friends became more relaxed and danced. They took ridiculous pictures of each other. Before long, most of their group was a drunk mess. Ronan shook his head. “They’re lightweights.”

“Not everyone has been drinking like damn Dionysus since they were fifteen.” Adam’s retort drew a real laugh from Ronan.

“Only you could insult someone with so much haughtiness and throw in a classical allusion.” As the two of them danced together, exchanging insults, Adam was struck with just how well Ronan could dance. Adam always felt awkward and ungraceful but with Ronan guiding him, his moves became sensuous and fluid. He’d shed the cloak and was wearing the basics of his costume now. They were so focused on one another, they had forgotten how much attention they had been drawing all evening, singularly as well as together.

Mar sent Adam some of the circulating pictures the next morning and he grinned, saving his favorites and sharing them with Ronan while relaxing in the giant hotel bed. They spent the next few days of Ronan’s visit seeing the town and enjoying each other’s company. They made good use of the hot tub and not only to help relax Adam after his classes. He had taken the week off working his second job to spend with Ronan. His work study however was primarily between his classes and didn’t take up much of his otherwise free time. When Ronan left, it was difficult for both of them. But, Thanksgiving was only a couple of weeks away and then Adam would be back at the Barns with him and Opal and the rest of the gang.

After a prolonged kiss, Ronan got into his car and drove off. Marianna put her arm around him. “If it makes you feel better, I have been working on a few more drawings from the pictures at the party.” Adam smiled at her and they walked towards the art building.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas break and time for Adam to give his gifts to Ronan. But what will he get in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the over the top Christmas-y feeling comes across.

The drive to the Barns was full of blossoming excitement. It had gotten snowy up at college, but as he drove south, it tapered off until he saw the familiar weather patterns. However, as he turned towards the Barns, he noticed it was a little brighter and edging towards a white Christmas there, also.

He had barely made it up the drive when he saw Ronan’s silhouette leaning against the railing of the porch and Opal’s figure racing towards the car. He was tackled against it on his way out. “Missed you, too.” He wrapped the satyr girl in a hug. “Want to help me bring in my stuff?” She nodded and he handed her his clothes bag. He grabbed the box of gifts, and walked towards Ronan. “Too cool to help, Lynch?”

“Shut the fuck up, Parrish.” He grinned and kissed his boyfriend, following them into the house. “I’ll make some hot cocoa while you get comfortable. We’re going to decorate tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” Adam was partially up the stairs when Ronan spoke.

“Decorate. The house. Garlands and tinsel and ornaments and whosits and whatsits galore. You know, Christmas stuff? Matthew will be joining us for the tree day after but we’re going to do the preliminary stuff tomorrow. I didn’t want to start without you.” Ronan blushed a little, turning towards the kitchen.

“I’ve never done that before.” It was a soft statement, followed by footsteps up the stairs and Ronan swore a long string of curses as he made three cups of cocoa, full of marshmallows and whipped cream. It was the 21st. That gave them a couple of days to get everything ready for Christmas and now, Ronan was determined to make it the most joyous one Adam had experienced.

When Adam came down in pajamas, the small family curled up with blankets and their cocoa to watch a movie while Ronan plotted ways to bring in more than usual amounts of Christmas cheer.

* * *

The next morning, Adam woke to the smell of delicious food. He padded downstairs to where Ronan and Opal were making bacon, eggs, sausage, and waffles. “Mornin’ guys.” His voice was thick with sleep and his accent heavy. He kissed them both on the cheek while grabbing coffee. Ronan laughed and finished setting up the table.

“So here’s our game plan. First, we bring all the decorations up to the house. Garland goes on all banisters and railings. Poinsettias on either side of the front door and a huge ass wreath on it. Opal is in charge of deciding what we want in front of the house – Santa? Snowmen? Nutcrackers? Candy canes?” She nodded affirmatively. “Then, we take a break to make a fuck ton of cookies and homemade apple cider.” Adam was barely following. The most his family did growing up was throw up a scraggly wreath on the front door. “Are you keeping up, Parrish, or is your brain too full of schooling?” Ronan’s question was teasing but had an underlying concern.

“It sounds great, Ro.” Adam smiled and grabbed another waffle. “Garland. Flowers. Wreath. Opal decided front yard. Cookies.” It was all a little overwhelming.

“Then, we pick out a tree to set it up. Put on the tree skirt and lights and put all the ornament boxes near it so that when Matthew comes over, we can decorate it. Then, Christmas movie with popcorn and cookies.” He grinned at Adam and Adam could feel the excitement radiating off him. He was more glad than ever that he had Marianna help him with gifts.

“Sounds like a plan.” They finished up eating and Adam started to wash dishes while Ronan and Opal cleared the table. Adam noticed that once it was clear, Ronan covered it with a Christmas themed tablecloth and placed an advent wreath on it. “What’s that?”

“Advent wreath. Part of the Catholic traditions, I guess.” It had always been a part of Ronan’s table settings growing up. He didn’t think much of it except that it was supposed to be there.

When they finished in the kitchen, they ventured into one of the barns to locate the Christmas decoration boxes. It took well over two hours to bring them all back up to the house and Ronan and Adam were both cursing and out of breath when they had finished. Ronan grabbed a box of garland. “Alright. Let’s get this fucking mess up.” They were on the front porch, handing the garland back and forth in the cold weather. After what felt like an eternity, the porch was looking cheerful. Opal carried the poinsettias to them to place next to the doorway. “Fuck. We have to do lights, too.”

“We don’t have to. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Ronan glared. “Whatever. Can we grab lunch before we start climbing to string lights?”

They ate sandwiches in silence. Opal tugged on Ronan’s shirt and whispered in his ear. “Great idea.” He got up and turned on Christmas music. Adam laughed at the cheesy songs that Opal danced to. The boys trekked back outside to hang lights around the house. This time, it had started snowing and the boys worked at a quicker pace. Once inside, they shed their outer clothing and ended up in their t-shirts and boxers to start the baking process.

“Let’s get this shit baked!” Ronan found three aprons to wrap around them. “Let’s see… Christmas cookies. We need sugar cookies in fun shapes, peanut butter cookies are a classic, gingerbread men of course. Chocolate chip cookies, too. Hmmm. Any requests?” Adam just shook his head. “Oh! Mom used to make these molasses cookies. I think we have the stuff for those…” Ronan disappeared into the absurdly large pantry.

“Have you been cooking and baking the entire time I was gone?” Adam teased.

“Not the entire time. It took like a month to get to that point.” Ronan pulled more ingredients out of the pantry and they started baking. It didn’t take long for the entire kitchen to be coated in flour and the house to smell amazing. There was dough chilling and freezing and baking and being eaten. Opal was making flour angels on the floor. Adam smeared some peanut butter onto Ronan’s cheek and laughed as Ronan grabbed some molasses to get him back with. While they were kissing and laughing on the floor, Opal had found Adam’s phone and took pictures of the two of them in their aprons, white powder in their hair and coating their bodies.

After redressing to hunt down the tree deemed perfect by all three of them, they trudged back to the house in the dark. Ronan set it into the stand and Adam selected a tree skirt. Opal grinned and found the stockings. Ronan chuckled. “We’ll put the stockings up when we decorate the tree, okay? Adam, what movie do you want to watch tonight?”

“Um, I’m not sure.” Adam looked away, embarrassed that he hadn’t had a huge sampling to pick from. He’d seen the Grinch of course in school and Elf, but that was about it. Opal came to lean against him and kissed his arm.

“A Year Without a Santa Claus it is then.” Ronan brought in the snacks and wrapped a blanket around the three of them. He spent more time watching Adam watch the movie than he watched it. When the movie was over, Ronan turned on another, and they slowly slipped into sleep, all of them on the couch while movies played in the background.

* * *

Matthew arrived early, with Declan giving the two a brief greeting. He was excited to help set up the front lawn that Opal had designed, heavily featuring reindeer and Santa. Then, they moved inside to make more cookies and other holiday snacks. “Don’t forget that we have to cook Christmas Eve dinner for the whole gang.” Adam reminded them, knowing Ronan would need to pick up a few more things for that.

“Quit stressing, Parrish. We got this shit.” Matthew smiled. The music floated from the radio as they moved to decorate the tree. Matthew was excited as he picked out his favorite ornaments and handed some for Opal and Adam to hang. Ronan smiled when Opal got a small jack in the box ornament that she hung on the lowest branch. Adam stared at the one Matthew gave him. It had a young Ronan standing next to a snowman in it.

“You were so cute, Lynch. What happened?” Adam showed Ronan the one that Matthew gave him and he rolled his eyes.

“Puh-lease. Like you don’t think I’m fucking adorable.” They all laughed as the tree filled with various baubles and trinkets. Adam was let into the Lynch past, each ornament filled with history and memories. Adam leaned against Ronan on the couch as the group admired their handiwork. His heart felt like it would burst and he kissed Ronan’s neck.

“Thank you.” It wasn’t past Adam’s knowledge that a large part of all this Christmas effort was because of him. Ronan wanted Adam to have the Christmas he didn’t get growing up. Opal again gestured to the stockings.

Ronan got up, Adam reluctantly letting him. “Okay, brat. Let’s put up the stockings.” He put up a heavy train across the fireplace mantle and each car had a hook from it for a stocking. He held Opal so she could hang them up. First went Declan’s, then Ronan’s, Matthew’s, Opal’s, and Adam’s. Adam blinked back tears at that. He had a stocking? Ronan smiled back at him. Then he pulled out another and Adam laughed.

“Sarchengsey? Really?” Ronan smirked. “Blue and Henry are going to love it. Gansey is going to have a heart attack.”

This time, when they all curled up for a movie, Matthew picked it out. “The Polar Express has always been his favorite. He’ll probably have us watch Home Alone next.” Ronan whispered into Adam’s good ear, filling him on family traditions. “We’ll each put something into each other’s stockings, something small. You don’t have to. You can just receive. Don’t argue with me about that. It’s obligation free. We don’t put names on them anyway. Sometimes it’s just a candy bar. My mom would put in something like a toothbrush some years. Declan got deodorant when he turned 14.” Adam chuckled at that. He relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms. The next day the group was going to go to Fox Way for some celebrations and to welcome their friends home.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived and Adam woke snuggled into Ronan’s arms. Gently, he shifted his way out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed the box of presents and brought them downstairs and under the tree. He had a small item for Declan, a larger one for Matthew, and moderate gifts for each of his friends. Ronan’s was the largest and he slid it in the back of the tree, mostly out of sight. He had stopped by the store and picked up little things for everyone’s stockings. He went into the kitchen and started making French toast for everyone. His heart was full. Declan had come in late last night and he was the first one downstairs. He made a large pot of coffee and nodded at Adam.

Matthew woke up both Ronan and Opal on his way downstairs. He poured orange juice for everyone and set the table. Ronan grunted a greeting to everyone while Adam put the food on the table. As they woke up, the mood drastically improved. The Lynch boys took turns bringing their gifts down to the tree while everyone cleaned up and prepared for their friends to come over.

It was time to start cooking. Declan took charge of the turkey. Ronan and Adam took over the kitchen with vegetables and side dishes. Matthew entertained Opal, which was a huge job in and of itself. Finally, Blue, Gansey, and Henry arrived for dinner. They had brought desserts beyond the ones that were already present. After dinner, they gathered around the tree to open presents and eat cookies.

Blue and Henry insisted that the trio take a picture with their joint stocking. Gansey looked resigned to his fate in the picture. Stockings were opened first. Adam smiled as he found a keychain of the Magician tarot card, a new thing of hand lotion, magnets from countries around the world, chapstick, some chocolate, and gloves. Each person had something different, and it was joyful to watch their reactions. Finally, it was time for the larger gifts.

Blue started. “Okay, so I had this idea and there are really two gifts – one from us as a trio and then one small one from each of us individually, okay?” Everyone nodded. “Declan, Matthew, Opal… the group one doesn’t include you guys. Sorry bout that. But each of us have one.” She handed Ronan and Adam a similarly sized gift. “Go ahead, open it!”

Henry had his camera out to take pictures. Ronan unwrapped his. In a dark picture frame was a photo of the group of them at the Barns on the couch from Thanksgiving but photoshopped into the picture was Noah – smudgy but there. Adam’s had a woodland picture frame. They hugged the trio hard. Adam whispered to them. “It’s perfect.”

Gansey handed out his small gifts. “Declan.” Inside the small package was a nice tie. “Matthew.” He handed him his gift, a sampling of sauces from South America. “Ronan.” It was a paperweight that had the letter F with a bomb behind it. Ronan laughed and Declan looked concerned. “Adam.” Gansey handed him a large box. “Don’t freak out. It’s for your dorm.” He opened it to find a salt lamp. “It’s supposed to help with stress and stuff. Plus they look cool.” They bumped fists. “Opal.” She got a nature coloring book.

Henry passed out his. “Alright losers! Enjoy!” Declan got a protective wallet to prevent identify fraud. Matthew got a drone. Ronan got a laser pen that projected inappropriate sayings. Adam got a terrarium. Opal got pieces of wood from different parts of South America. She chewed on one as soon as she opened it.

Blue giggled. “My turn! Again!” Declan got socks with nerd glasses on them. Matthew got a portable table tennis set. Ronan got a flask. Opal got a homemade blanket. Adam got a new set of tarot cards. “They can’t replace the ones Persephone gave you. But it doesn’t hurt to have a back up.” He kissed her cheek. “And, something for someone we’re missing.” She got up and put an ornament on the tree. It was glass and etched with the name Noah. Inside it was filled with shades of yellow glitter.

Declan passed out his gifts. Adam and Gansey both got ties. Ronan got a large thing of seeds for the spring planting. Matthew got a new Bluetooth speaker. Blue and Henry got new headphones. Opal got a stuffed unicorn.

Matthew had gotten everyone cell phone kits – they had portable chargers, extra cables, a Bluetooth headset, and a cleaning cloth. He gave Opal a rock shining kit.

Ronan handed everyone gifts. “So, this was a family tradition thing that I figured I’d do cuz you guys are my family and shit.” They all opened up a pajama set. Declan’s was solid grey flannel. Matthew’s was covered in dinosaurs. Henry had purple satin ones. Gansey had a onesie in solid red. Blue had a set covered in foxes. Opal’s was a onesie that looked like a panda. Adam’s were soft cotton and dark green.

Matthew grinned. “We would get home from church and change into them for Christmas morning!”

“They’re awesome!” Henry was super excited.

“Thank you, Ronan.” Gansey was very formal, despite an exasperated look on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he wears them.” Blue grinned. “I’ll send a picture, too!” Gansey groaned.

Adam grabbed his gifts. He handed the first one to Gansey, a new leather bound journal. Henry got a meme card game. Blue got a feminist coloring book. Opal got a set of books. “Opal, I have the same set at college. So we can do bedtime stories together.” She gave him a big hug. Matthew got a travel hammock. Declan got a new laptop case.

Adam looked embarrassed. “What, I don’t get anything?” Ronan teased.

Blue responded. “I bet he’s just waiting until you’re alone tonight. He’ll stick a bow on his, hem, head and say it’s him.”

Henry laughed. “Nah, that’s a Gansey move.”

“I would not!”

“Say that the gift is you? You have!” Blue teased. “Just not in the bedroom.”

Adam groaned. “Stop guys!” He grabbed the large box behind the tree and handed it to Ronan. He opened it to find five framed drawings of Adam. The first drawing was his hands on the steering wheel, speedometer at 95mph. The next was Adam sitting on a stool, shirtless, one hand on his shoulder with the sunlight filtering in. The next was Adam holding a book, the angle focused from below so it was his hands, the book, his eyes and forehead. The fourth had him holding a cup of coffee, smiling at a joke. The last was focused on his face. His hair falling in his eyes, his lips half parted. Ronan stared at them. “Marianna did them. She had a drawing class and needed models. So instead of paying me, I had her do extras so I could pick a few for you.” He was quiet and turning very pink.

Blue, Gansey, Henry, and Matthew were gushing over it, taking turns looking at the pictures. Ronan gathered Adam into his arms. “They’re so fucking perfect.” They watched a movie until it was time for the Lynch brothers to go to Mass. They said goodbye to their friends and Adam followed Ronan upstairs.

Adam sat on the bed, watching Ronan change into his dress clothes. “I’m glad you liked your gift. I never know what to get you.” Ronan turned to him, still buttoning his shirt and kissed him on the forehead.

“Adam, you never need to get me anything.” Adam stood to help him with his tie. “You, being here, is more than I could dream.” The words hung in the air.

Adam kissed him and stood forehead to forehead, fingers intertwined, until Declan and Matthew hollered up to him. They walked downstairs together, and Adam and Opal waved goodbye from the porch while they drove off with light flurries falling down around the house. Opal told Adam about how she was going to have a snowball fight with Matthew the next day and they were going to eat cookies for breakfast while he got her ready for bed in her new pajamas.

He went to his and Ronan’s room and put on his new pajamas. He curled up in bed with a book, planning to wait up until the brothers came home. However, he woke when the bed shifted and his body was pulled into his boyfriend’s arms. “Merry Christmas, Adam. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas.” Adam woke up that Christmas Day, happier than he could remember ever being on a Christmas morning.

 


End file.
